Sesshomaru's best friend
by aliciabear22
Summary: Sesshomaru has a friend? Inuyasha and his friends are surprised. And it turns out she can see the future. What does the future hold for Kagome?


Chapter 1

She was getting tired, how far had she run? She was getting really dizzy, how much blood had she lost? Yumi was leaning against a tree, right hand on her upper left arm to try to stop the bleeding. 'Damn bear demons, do they know who I am?' She shook her head. Of course they knew. That's why they were after her. 'How did I get in this mess?'

She growled when she thought of what her father had done. She wished the bear demons would leave her alone so she could rest and heal. "There you are you wench!" She growled and started running again. "Damn it why did it have to be me?" Tears ran down her face. 'Am I going to die today?'

Her thoughts went to her childhood friend. It seemed that anytime she was in danger he heard her voice in the back of his mind and always came to her rescue. 'Sesshomaru wherever you are please help me!' She kept running and hoped that someone would save her if he couldn't.

. . .

He could smell her blood and lots of it. Yumi was hurt really badly. He wasn't in front of a mirror but he knew his eyes were getting red. Even though he had completely stopped talking to Yumi after his father died she was still his best friend and he was going to protect her no matter what.

His heart sank every time he was called heartless. He had love for his childhood friend, his only friend. Every time he was called friendless or he told anyone he was friendless his thoughts always went to her.

'Sesshomaru wherever you are please help me!' He heard her voice and almost growled. She was in big trouble and he wasn't even close. He sniffed the air again and the smell of bear demons made its way into his nose.

He could also smell Inuyasha and his friends and they were almost to her. He sighed with relief. He knew the priestess would want to help. It was in her blood. He knew they would keep her safe till he could get there.

. . .

Inuyasha's ears and nose twitched as he heard the sounds of breaking trees and smelled blood, lots and lots of blood. His hand went to the hilt on Tetsuseiga. Get ready, something big is coming and I can smell blood." Sango grabbed onto her boomerang, Kirara transformed, Miroku grabbed the beads around his right arm, and Kagome notched an arrow into her bow as Shippo cowered behind them.

"Somebody help me please!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga as a very bloody demoness ran out of the bushes. "Get behind me hurry!" Inuyasha gently grabbed her arm and ever so gently pulled her behind him as the bear demons appeared.

In one swift move he lifted Tetsuseiga above his head and swung it down. "Wind Scar!" He smiled as he watched the bear demons as they were obliterated. He didn't always fight strong demons but he knew every time he swung his sword they both got stronger.

"Thank you Inuyasha." His eyes widened as he turned around to face the demoness. "You saved my life and for that I am grateful but I must keep running." Inuyasha shook his head as she tried to stand. Sure she was a demon but she had lost a lot of blood and she needed time to heal. For her sake he hoped Sesshomaru would find them and save her. She didn't have much time left before she bleeds to death.

After she was on her feet she tried to take a few steps but she was so weak she fell. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground. She smiled weakly at him. "You're so kind Inuyasha. Thank you." He wondered how she knew him when he had never met her in his life. She was so pale and cold.

"Sess…ho…maru…where are you?" So she knew who Sesshomaru was?

. . .

He watched her try to stand and take a few steps. She had lost so much blood she fell and Inuyasha caught her. She called out for the great demon lord and he stepped out of the shadows. He could feel his heart squeeze as he took in the sight of her. She was really pale and her left sleeve of her kimono was soaked in blood.

"I'm right here Yumi. Are you ok?" Everyone looked in his direction after he spoke. Yumi's lips turned up into a smile when she laid her eyes on him. He smiled and let a sigh of relief escape his lips. She was alive and safe.

"Sesshomaru you came for me!" She used what little strength she had left to use her demonic speed to get to Sesshomaru. As soon as she was close enough for him to reach her he pulled her into his chest, buried his nose in her hair and, for once, he let his tears fall.

. . .

If she wasn't as weak as she was she would have been jumping up and down. She was so excited to see her childhood friend she couldn't describe it. She knew he was worried about her and when she felt his tears in her hair she knew he was relieved she was alive.

Sesshomaru picked her up, bridal style, and looked at Inuyasha and his friends. "When she is healed and back on her feet she will want to think all of you properly. Come with me to my castle." Inuyasha looked at his friends and nodded at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud under Inuyasha and Kagome as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and they headed toward the west.

. . .

"We have arrived." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked up and saw his brothers' castle. "It's beautiful Sesshomaru!" He looked at Kagome as she took it all in. The place was just as beautiful as it was big! It had about two or three stories by the looks of it, had gardens just about everywhere filled with flowers they had never even seen and some of them even had a few trees, and all along the border of the lands were six or seven foot tall oak trees. Sesshomaru's lands were just as beautiful as his home. Inuyasha knew that it had once belonged to their father and he was one hundred present sure that the beauty of it all was their fathers doing.

They landed in the front court yard and followed Sesshomaru inside. The inside of the castle was even more breath taking then the outside! "You will all be staying upstairs. My servants will show you to your rooms and they will escort you to the dining room when diner is ready. I will see you all then."

And with that Inuyasha and the other parted ways with the demon lord and was lead to their rooms.


End file.
